


Lacy White Straps

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little fluff at the end, for like three seconds, it's a little rough/domineering, they're somewhere in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata surprises Ushijima with some de-stress sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy White Straps

  The dress was light blue. It had thin, lacy white straps and a sweetheart neckline that showcased the collarbone etched deep into Hinata's chest and his delicate shoulders. There was a silky white sash tying in the back into a large bow; the dress flowed freely out from under it. From the looks of it, there was a lot of twirly gossamer fabric, but most of it was bunched up near Hinata's crotch. Two thin strips of milky white skin teased Ushijima, while the rest of Hinata's legs were hidden under white thigh highs with big frills on top. Hinata gazed up at Ushijima through thick eyelashes.

  "Hinata Shouyou." The sound of his name sent a shiver down his spine. Hinata gulped from his place on the floor.

  "What are you _wearing_?"

  He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, um, I wanted to surprise you! Gah! No, I meant, I just wanted to make you happy! Tendou texted me and said you were having a bad day, so I thought I'd...cheer you up? It's just, this didn't seem that different from all the other stuff you like sometimes, so, I thought uh,...I'll go change," he said, slowly unfolding himself from his position on the floor while Ushijima watched, motionless.

  When Hinata turned, Ushijima took three long strides and then he was right behind him, with one hand on Hinata's exposed shoulder and the other gripping his hip. He felt his boyfriend tense.Ushijima dove for Hinata's neck, covering it with rough, opened mouth kisses. With the tip of his tongue, he licked a wet stripe up Hinata's slender neck. Hinata giggled; his shoulders slowly started to fall back down. The wet kisses became gentle nips, getting rougher the farther Ushijima went down his neck. Despite him tilting his head to bare his neck, Hinata hiccuped.

  "H-hey! Don't go leaving any marks! I ha-ave practice tomorrow!"

  Ushijima brushed over the rest of Hinata's neck with his lips, and gave him a small nip on the ear. "Get back on your knees."

  Before Hinata had a chance to respond, Ushijima stepped back and spun him around by his shoulders. He easily pushed him back down. Not needing to be told what to do, he shuffled back onto his ass, his fingers quickly found their to Ushijima's zipper. Hinata shoved his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion; he was met with Ushijima's semi-hard cock. With an unsure hand, he reached up and spread Ushijimas pre-cum down the crown, then the shaft. He wrapped both small palms around it, slowly stroking up and down. As he got faster Ushjima became fully erect.

  "Hands behind your back, Shouyou."

  Hinata gulped. Slowly, he withdrew his hands, screwing his eyes shut; bracing himself for what was coming next. He let his small mouth fall open. Graciously, Ushijima started off slow. The crown of his cock pushed past Hinata's pink lips and he shoved it in halfway. Ushijima let Hinata suck him off for a few minutes, letting out low grunts whenever Hinata ran his tongue down a thick vein or swirled his tongue around the crown. Then, he threaded his hands into Hinata's hair. The first shove forced him halfway down Ushijima's cock, but only for a second before he gripped Hinata's hair and pulled him off. The second shove took Hinata to the same spot but he was kept there for longer before he was yanked off. Hinata let out a small gasp, then quickly clamped his mouth shut. He was determined not to breathe hard so soon. Ushijima pulled him back onto his cock, farther down this time. He gave Hinata a second to breathe, then pulled him back on again, and then again, until he was thrusting into his mouth. Hinata was still only managing to go down 3/4ths of the way, so Ushijima pulled him off sharply and titled his head up.

  "I'm going to push you all the way down, alright?" Hinata's eyes went wide but he gave a small nod. Ushijima dug his fingers into the back of Hinatas skull and then, in one smooth movement, he pulled his head forward. The crown of his dick hit the back of Hinata throat and his chin was shoved into Ushijima's balls. He gagged, pushing himself off of Ushijima's thighs like a springboard.  

  "Nyhaa, Ushi-," he choked out,in between gasps.

  "This time, stay down for five seconds, okay.?"

  Hinata moaned but nodded anyway, it was so rare that Ushijima was ever rough with him. He was always so afraid of hurting Hinata, so whenever he was rough, he didn't want to ruin it. He tucked his hands back behind his back and let his mouth fall open. It felt so slick, his pert lips were laced together by strands of saliva and pre-cum. Ushijima cupped his face. He thrusted him forward and pushed him down until Hinata's whole throat was full. As the tight heat encased him, he let out a low groan.

  "One," he said breathlessly.

  Hinata's throat burned.

  "Two." His lungs ached; Hinata started to gag.

  "Three," he groaned.

  "Fur, fiv!" Hinata cried, pulling away. He gasped for a few seconds, then looked up to see Ushijma's olive eyes on him. Ushjima arched an eyebrow, but he didn't look mad.

  "Don't talk with your mouth full, Shouyou."

  "Sorry!"

  He turned and headed for the nightstand. Hinata grinned. Ushijima produced a small bottle of lube then strode back over to Hinata. Kneeling down, he wrapped him up in his arms and lifted him up into the air. Hinata instinctively wrapped his legs around Ushijima's waist. They crashed onto the bed and Ushijima wasted no time pushing up the frilly blue fabric. He popped open the lube and coated his finger in a generous amount. His hand slipped under the lacy blue panties, but he didn't pull them down. Instead, he simply pushed them aside as his finger pressed into the tight ring of muscles. Hinata's eyes squeezed shut. Then Ushijima slid his finger in; he pumped his finger in and out slowly at first and picked up speed when Hinata relaxed. After some time, he slid another finger in. He focused on scissoring and twisting his fingers in and out, trying to prepare him as much as possible.

  "Ushijima, I need-,"he whined.

  "What do you need?" Ushijima nearly cooed.

  "More- I need it more!"

  "What are you supposed to say?"

  " More ple-please!" He whined and Ushijima slid out all his fingers. He took a second to slick up his cock with lube then tossed the bottle to the side and lined his cock up with Hinata's hole.

  "I'm going to fuck you now," he growled.

  "I kno- _ohh_!" He cried out as Ushijima slid his dick in with one fluid motion. Ushijima pulled his cock almost all the way out, then slowly slid it back in. He repeated that a few times, wanting to make sure Hinata was properly stretched out, until Hinata let out a high whine.

   "Hurry!"

  "Manners, Shou," Ushijima said, pulling his cock half-way out again then pushing it back in at a painfully slow pace.

  "Please!"

  "Please, what? What do you want?"

  "Gah- just hurry and please- I can't-take-,"

  "Use your words and tell me," he was barely moving at that point.

  He was silent for a second; his eyes squeezed shut.

  "Please hurry and f-fuck me already!"

   Ushijima grinned and gripped Hinata's narrow hips through the ruffly fabric. He let his dick come all the way out this time, then harshly thrusted it all back.

  "A-ack!" He pounded into Hinata hard, almost pulling out each time but always shoving it back in with brutal thrust. Lifting Hinata's hips, he felt slender legs wrap around him as he pushed into him again. Hinata let out a sharp wail.

  "Did I find it, Shou?"

  Hinata bit his lip and nodded. Ushijima pounded into him again eagerly, determined to hit his prostate again. With each new thrust, the sound of Hinata's cries and moans filled the room. He was a mess, his whole face was bright red, his body was glistening with sweat; Hinata gazed up at Ushijima with damp eyelashes. The sight of his dilated pupils and wet hair matted to his forehead only made him want to fuck Hinata harder.

  "Wa-waka-toshi! I can't, please, I'm gonna-," his breath hitched, "can I cum please?"

  Ushijima smirked; Hinata remembered his manners. Still thrusting, he immediately shoved his hand down his boyfriends panties and pumped his cock with long, tight strokes. With shaky hands, Hinata reached up and threaded his hands through Ushijima's hair. He came quickly, shouting Ushijima's name. After a few more thrusts, Ushijima let out a low growl and pulled out. He came, hot, white spurts spraying the front of Hinata's dress. They both collapsed on the bed, panting hard. Catching his breath, Ushijima sat up.

  "We ruined your pretty dress," he said, holding up the cum stained fabric up for Hinata to see.

  Hinata shrugged, a content smile lighting up his face. "It doesn't matter, I like you way better anyways! D-did your day get any better?"

  Ushijima pulled him into a tight hug. "My day improved very much, because I have the most wonderful boyfriend. Thank you, Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time writing porn; I'm sorry if it's boring! I already know I'm going to orphan this, but I will definitely be back to see how it's doing, so if you have any comments or criticisms on how I could have made this better, I'd love to hear them!!! <3


End file.
